Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an inkjet head configured to discharge ink to record on a recording medium and a method of manufacturing the inkjet head.
Description of the Related Art
An inkjet head has a configuration in which a recording element substrate and a supporting member are bonded using an adhesive agent. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-168623, a configuration in which a UV curable adhesive agent is used to position the recording element substrate and the supporting member with high degree of accuracy is disclosed.
The supporting member configured to support the recording element substrate coming into contact with various types of ink is formed of a resin material having a low reactivity in many cases. However, since there is a case in which adhesiveness between the supporting member formed of the resin material and the adhesive agent may be low, there is a possibility that a leakage of ink or color mixture of ink may occur at a bonded portion between the recording element substrate and the supporting member.
Here, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 59-086634, there is a known technology that improves the adhesiveness with respect to the adhesive agent by applying plasma treatment on a surface of the member formed of the resin material. A surface modified portion is chemically activated, is increased in hydrophilic property in comparison with a surface non-modified portion, and is increased in adhesiveness with respect to the adhesive agent.
In order to position the recording element substrate with respect to the supporting member with high degree of accuracy, errors generated due to repetitive positioning accuracy or a formation error of the supporting member are corrected by the thickness of the adhesive agent. In other words, stable application of the adhesive agent of a desired height or higher on a supporting surface of the supporting member which supports the recording element substrate is required.
However, when a surface treatment such as plasma treatment is applied to the supporting surface, the following problems may occur. In other words, when the surface treatment is applied, the supporting surface formed of a resin material melts and hence corner portions are deformed, and the curvature of the corner portion may be increased. If the curvature of the corner portion is increased, the adhesive agent is liable to slip down from the corner portions, and hence the application of the adhesive agent to the desired height or higher may become difficult. In particular, when the width of the supporting surface on which the adhesive agent is applied is small, this problem becomes prominent.